The Sleeping Beauty, Prince Charming and the Beast
by Biensche
Summary: "It's Bigfoot." Dean jumped into action when he saw his brother struggling with the beast. The beast turned its attention on Dean, attacked and straddled Dean. He cried out in pain. Dean was sure it had just sunk its claws into his stomach.


**A/N: I do not own "Supernatural" or any of the mentioned fairy tales.**

 **Thanks for the kick in the a**. This one is for you, MiXiZ.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Sleeping Beauty, Prince Charming and the Beast**

A pitch black '67 Chevy Impala pulled into the parking lot of the small town diner. It was early morning and the brothers Dean and Sam Winchester had to stop to get breakfast. Their growling stomachs were proof of that. They got out of the car and entered the diner.

While they sat at their table eating breakfast they overheard some local lumberman talking about the disappearing of several other workers in the forests around and only gnawed-off bones were found.

"It's Bigfoot." One man suddenly said.

Dean almost spat out his sip of coffee he had just taken when he heard 'Bigfoot'. He hardly could contain his laughter. Sam just glared at him.

"Seriously? Bigfoot?" Dean asked his brother quietly who did not comment but ate his breakfast.

After some research and some digging on the internet the brothers were sure it was a supernatural thing as they came up with a legend about an ugly beast with this exact modus operandi - but there was simply no such thing as Bigfoot.

It seemed like an easy hunt. Getting in the woods, finding the cave it lived it - of which the brothers were pretty sure they had made it out on a map - and fire a silver bullet to the heart of the creature. The carcass needed to be burned to ashes. That was all there was to do.

"Easy job!" Dean commented with a huge grin on his face.

Sam shook his head and mumbled something unintelligible.

Dean and Sam had decided to go by dusk to not draw attention to their hunt. During the day there were too many lumberman working the forest.

"I feel its eyes on me", Dean said as they started their hike towards the cave.

"Yup. It's here." Sam confirmed. Their instincts were screaming that the beast was close but neither brother saw or heard anything.

The hunters knew _their_ prey was hunting _them_ but they kept on walking. And they knew it would be ready to strike at any time. So they had their eyes trained on any movement, their ears strained for any sound around them. But still the attack happened as a surprise when the ugly-furred-beast jumped Sam tackling him to the ground from behind. Sam was able to cushion his fall with his hands but still hit his head on the wood floor.

Dean jumped into action himself when he saw his brother struggling with the beast. Shooting at it just aggravated the beast's fury but at least it let go of Sam and turned its attention on Dean. Belligerently, it growled deep in its throat and assaulted the older brother. Its claws left some scratches on his face while it threw Dean to the forest floor jumping on him. Dean lost his grip on the gun as it slid from his grasp and fell somewhere to the forest floor. The beast straddled Dean.

"Hey, you ugly piece of shit. I still need that face!" Dean screamed angrily when he felt some scratch marks on it while he tried to get the upper hand. Any further remarks died in his throat when suddenly he felt pain shoot through his abdomen. He cried out in pain. Dean was sure the creature had just sunk its claws into his stomach.

Sam was still a little dazed from his fall and hitting his head but when he heard his brother scream in pain, he roused. He tried to see what was going on but could only make out a dark shadow. _Where's Dean?_ He could not see his brother. Fear as well as anger gripped him.

"Dean!" He barked into the darkness.

"Shoot it, Sammy!" Dean shouted. The searing pain almost became unbearable and it seemed as if it got worse and worse. The heavy weight of this thing was still on top of him while he tried to get hold of his gun which he could make out just out of reach of his hand. _Shit!_ He looked up at the furry thing on top of him which still had too much fun using his stomach for his scratching exercises.

"I'm... not your... scratching post", Dean panted gathering his last amount of strength to buck it off of him and swing a too heavy arm with a too lose fist at that furry creature.

The younger brother screamed at the beast to get its attention which was unsuccessful. He remembered Dean shooting it to distract it and did the same. The beast turned its head, ugly dark eyes flashed at Sam.

"C'mon, c'mon. I got what you need", Sam coaxed quietly more to himself than that fur-monster as he slowly backed away. He felt his heart pounding in his chest but he would not let this ugly thing get to his brother again.

The beast jumped from where it had sat on Dean and stalked Sam. When Sam felt that he had let the beast far away enough from Dean, he quickly pulled up the gun with the silver bullet.

Dean felt the weight leaving his body, but the pain was still there. He put his hands to his stomach where he felt them get wet and sticky. He opened his eyes - _when did I close them?_ \- and saw the beast take slow steps away from him.

A shot rang out which was followed by a thump.

 _You did it, Sammy. I knew, you would._

The beast fell down in an unmoving heap.

Holding the gun at the ready Sam took careful steps towards the fallen beast. Soon he was assured that it was dead. Then he hurried to his brother s side who had not moved from the forest floor.

"Oh, holy crap", muttered Sam under his breath. He tried to put a game face on to not scare his older brother. It was enough that he was hurt. Badly. And that he, Sam, was scared beyond words. The wound this damn beast had inflicted on his brother was worse than he had imagined. Sam sank down to his knees next to his brother.

Dean lifted his head wearily and watched Sam through heavy-lidded eyes. "Hey, Sammy." It sounded proud. And weak.

Not answering to that, Sam moved Dean's hands which clutched his stomach tightly. They came away crimson red. Dean hissed trying his very best to not cry out loudly while he held on to his stomach.

"Lemme look, man", Sam ordered softly and again gripped his brother's hands to put them gently aside. Sam pushed Dean's shirt up to get a better look. He avoided any sound even though he felt like screaming and crying when he saw the complete extent of Dean's wound. _You lose too much blood. Fuck!_

"So, what's it look like, doc?" Dean slurred trying to smile.

"Awesome."

"Knew it." Dean looked up. "I'm awesome."

Sam looked up in time to see Dean's eyes slowly closing. Quickly he shifted to his brother's face and carefully tapped the older man's cheek. "Hey, hey, you stay with me! Ya hear me?"

"You're bossy."

"Someone has to be." Sam answered as he tended back to Dean's injury. He took off his jacket and his dress shirt and pressed the latter against his brother's abdomen earning him a cry. _Sorry._

"That's my job," Dean mumbled breathlessly.

"So what?" With one hand holding the make-up compress in place, Sam dumped the contents of his backpack on the forest floor. He did not give a crap about the mess he made. His brother would not be bleeding out under his watch. Sam grabbed for his medical kit and tried to open it one-handed to no avail. Agitated because he could not, he ripped it open with his teeth growling angrily.

His agitation rose even further when he realized that the downed man had not responded to his question. Never loosening his pressure on the wound he turned his head to Dean's face.

"Dean? Hey, Dean. C'mon man. No time for a nap here." Trying his best to keep his voice light he gently shook his brother by the shoulder. Dean's head rolled on the soil and a low moan came from his mouth.

"Shut it, Sammy."

Sam sighed in relief when he heard his brother talk. Even if it was not more than a slow slur. Dean was still there.

"Sleeping beauty, huh?" Sam tried again all the while ripping open sterile gauze, compresses and tape.

"You're not Prince Charming." Dean answered with his eyes closed because he felt too weak to keep them open.

"Hey, you tryin' to offend me?" Sam grabbed the saline solution to clean the wound as best as he could out in the forest on the soil. He removed his shirt from Dean's torso and carefully dribbled the liquid over it.

"No need to." The older man reopened his eyes when the sting of the saline hit the wound. A hiss escaped. "Whatcha trying to do? Kill me?" Dean breathed heavily.

Sam cringed at Dean's words but he kept on tending to the wound as he dabbed it dry with gauze. Then he pressed dressings and gauze over it and taped them in place. _Why the fuck did I leave the sewing kit back at the car?_

"Only to have your spirit haunt me? No thanks." Sam answered.

"I would be a naughty one." Dean smiled only to have pain flood through him again until it became too much to bear and he gave in into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Yeah, I bet. You would sneak into lady's locker rooms just to get a glim- Dean? You there? Hey! You with me? Dean!" Sam had finished as best as he could. Then he noted that Dean had slipped into unconsciousness again. This time Sam's tries to wake him were fruitless. Sam crawled over to Dean's upper body and pushed his arms under Dean's armpits. Together with his own body he hefted his brother up. Leaning Dean against himself he adjusted his grip to carry his brother out of the woods to the car. Casting a glance over his shoulder he saw the mess he left behind. _Who cares? Dean's more important than that!_

Gently carrying his brother out of the forest Sam was glad when the black Impala finally came to his view. It was the most precious sight!

Trying his best to hold onto Dean he wanted to grab for his set of keys in the jacket.

 _My jacket!_

It hit him hard when he realized that his jacket was still out in the forest where he had left it when caring for his brother. Frustrated, disappointed in himself, desperate Sam bit back the cry that build up in the pit of his stomach. There was simply no time for that now. He could let go of his anger once Dean was safe!

Sam lowered his brother beside the passenger side of the Chevy and fumbled in Dean's pockets for the car keys. Relief washed over him when he finally found them. He opened the passenger door and as tenderly as possible he got his brother inside.

Rushing around the car he slid behind the wheel. Before he started the way back to town to the nearest hospital he looked his older brother over again if there were more injuries he had not seen back in the forest and what the wound on Dean's stomach looked like. Some red seeped through the dressings. The light in the car was too dim to to more than place more gauze on the wound and Sam could not make out any more wounds. Well, that one was more than enough.

A short time later Sam pulled into the emergency bay of the hospital. The Impala's tires screamed as he hit the brakes a little to hard. Quickly, Sam's arm shot outt to shield Dean from any impact. Some hospital staff stood outside and Sam felt the disapproving stares he received but he just did not give a damn. Before he even opened the door he bellowed, "Help! I need help"!

The hospital staff which had been staring at the black car rushed over while Sam opened the passenger door where Dean sat slumped down still unconscious. Lovingly, Sam retrieved him from the seat. When he turned around to face staff with his burden, a gurney was already there to lay Dean down.

"What happened?" A man in green scrubs asked.

Sam just stared at his brother. In the illuminated area of the hospital entrance he got the first real look at his older brother who had always seemed invincible, invulnerable to the younger one. But now Sam stared into a way too pale face covered with some scratches, wishing nothing more than to see the green eyes open reassuring him that everything would be just fine.

"Sir?" The man asked again.

Sam did not register anymore what happened around him. He just had eyes for the man he held in his arms. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing Dean, trying to take Dean away from him.

"No!" He wanted to scream, but all he managed was a small whisper. "No..."

"Sir, please let us help him."

Sam just held on tighter.

"Sir, you brought him here to get help. Let us help!" The man in the green scrubs gently laid a hand on Sam's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. Confused Sam stared at the man before him, then at the gurney before he put Dean down on it.

Before he realized it, Dean was rushed away inside, several people running alongside the gurney.

Sam stood in the emergency bay feeling lost and lonely staring ahead without seeing.

"C'mon inside." A man had appeared by his side and led a distressed Sam into the hospital building after his brother. The male nurse talked soothingly to Sam even though Sam did not catch a single word the man spoke to him.

He was let into a room where the man pushed Sam on the treatment table with gentle force. "Are you hurt?"

Sam shook his head no.

"None of this blood is yours?"

The man asked looking Sam up and down.

Sam wearily took a look at himself, scrutinizing himself. His shirt was bloodied, his hands were red, his pants were stained. There probably was no place on him that was not covered in blood.

"Do you mind if take a look myself?"

Again Sam shook his head no.

The male nurse gently began cleaning Sam's face and discovered a gash across his forehead which still bled some. Sam gasped when the man cleaned the wound. "This needs stitching."

Some time later Sam was cleaned, his small wound was sewed and a bandage in place.

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Hey Sam, I'm Henry." The man smiled at the defeated looking man without getting a response. "What happened to you, Sam?" He pressed kindly while he got some scrubs from a cabinet.

Sam's head snapped up. Wild eyes stared at Henry and Sam jumped to his feet. Furiously, he grumbled, "Oh god. Where is he? Where is he?" Sam towered over Henry who staggered afraid but quickly caught himself.

"The man you brought here? They're treating him in one of the other rooms."

"Where?" Sam stepped to the door only to have Henry step in front of him effectively blocking his way.

"No, Sam. You can't go like that. Look at you! Here." Henry held out the scrubs in his hands to Sam. Sam took them. Henry turned slightly while Sam changed but still saw the marks and scars on the young man's body and quietly wondered how he had gotten them. He and this other man he brought in seemed to get into a lot of trouble but somehow Henry did not feel like this man was a threat to him even if he had just scared him shitless. But it seemed rather that he was kind of _protective?_ of the other man. The way Sam had reacted in the parking lot and just about now rather portrayed deep concern and affection than danger.

"Thanks", Sam said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Never mind. Who is he?" Henry asked.

"My brother. Dean."

"You seem close."

Sam did not answer but moved to the door. "I need to see him."

"As soon as there's word on him they'll get you."

The young hunter was drained and exhausted but he just wanted, needed to see that his brother was okay. Then suddenly a thought caught up to him. _Shit!_

Henry looked at him worriedly. "You okay?"

"Just fine."

Henry did not believe his words one second but decided to not comment on it. "Alright, I gotta get some work done. Take your time, okay?"

Sam nodded, relieved when the man left. He was nice, but he had to take care of a few things. As much as he wanted to see Dean there were a few other things he could not let slip.

 _Dean would kill me!_

He grabbed his dirty clothes and left the hospital. The car was still at the entrance. Sam got inside and drove back into the forest where the whole thing had started.

Once there, he changed into some of his own clothes before he hiked back to the place where the hunt had taken its gruesome and cruel showdown.

Sam shuddered at the memories but pushed them aside. He had work to do!

Dean would rip him a second one if he left the place in that mess. There was too much evidence to track it back to the brothers. And there still was the corpse of this creature. And Dean's gun.

 _Hell, if I forget about that Dean would-_ Sam stopped his thought right there.

"Sam, focus!"

Eventually back at the place, he found his discarded bag with the contents strewn around together with all the medical supplies he had needed to patch up Dean to his best abilities.

A little bit further into the woods he could also make out the ugly fur of the beast that they had hunted and which had attacked them so viciously. The sight had Sam remember and shivers racked his body.

He grabbed the accelerant and a lighter which he found in the dumped contents and moved over to the beast. Quickly he poured the fluid over the fur. The flames went high into the dark sky when he lit it up. But as fast as they had shot up they went back down and burned like a nice little camp fire very much to Sam's relief. He did not want any attention on his little adventure here. For a moment he was caught by the dancing flames and the heat that radiated from the fire. When the fire slowly went down, Sam came from his thoughts and turned to pack up the stuff that littered the area around. Uncaring, he stuffed their belongings into the bag. He turned back. The carcass now just was a pile of ash. He kicked at it letting go of some of his anger and frustration even though there was nothing solid to kick at. The ash whirled a little in the air.

Sam threw a last disgusted look at the ash knowing the wind would take care of it. Picking up the bag and his jacket he walked back to the car.

"There you are!" Henry exclaimed when Sam came back to the emergency room. "Where were you?"

"Why?" Sam had an unsettling feeling deep inside as his stomach knotted. "What happened?"

Henry sensed Sam's distress and held his hands out. "Nothing. Nothing", he assured, "I was just wondering. You suddenly were gone."

Sam looked down at himself and moved his hands up and down at his sides as an explanation.

"You changed."

"Yeah, my own clothes feel better. Thanks for the scrubs though." Sam held the green hospital clothes out to the man who took them with a kind smile.

"Dean. I need to see him. Sam said firmly.

"They're still treating him."

The young hunter looked astounded and shrieked, "What?" He was gone what felt to him like forever and they were still working on his brother?

"His wounds are serious."

"How serious?"

"I don't know. They-"

A hand from behind on Henry's shoulder stopped him from rambling on. "Thanks Henry", the doctor who the hand belonged to said. Henry looked startled, nodded and then left.

"You brought Dean in." It was a statement, no question." I'm Dr. Wright. I talked to you outside." Sam finally nodded when he remembered the man.

"What happened to you?"

"Is my brother alright?" Sam asked instead.

"I'd rather know-"

"Is. Dean. Alright." Sam asked again, more firmly and enunciating each word.

"He will be." The doctor sighed.

"Take me to him." Sam's voice was harder than he had intended and he added a quiet,"Please."

Dr. Wright motioned for him to follow. In front of a door he stopped and Sam wanted to enter the room but the doctor raised a hand to Sam's chest to stop him.

"Listen, before you go in. He lost a lot of blood. Nothing life-threatening but still. And whoever took care of his injuries before did a hell of a job saving him." The physician left that statement hanging hoping for some reaction from Sam. When Sam just stared at him, Dr. Wright sighed and continued, "Dean's not out of danger yet, though. We treated his wounds and have him on a high dose of different antibiotics to prevent infection. And we still need to monitor him closely. Take it easy on him."

Sam looked at the man waiting if there was more to come. When there was not, he silently stepped into the room taking in the still too pale face of his big brother. The scratches were even more highlighted than before. At least they were just superficial and would heal with time without leaving any marks or scars.

Dean was connected to several tubes and cables that supplied him with fluids, antibiotics or which monitored his vitals.

Sam came closer to the bed, pulled a chair over and sat down. Gently, he took Dean's hand in his, for a short moment shocked at the cold of his brother's hand, carefully avoiding any tube on the back of Dean's limbs. With his other hand Sam caressed Dean's cheek. His eyes never left his brother's face once. Sam noticed Dean's hair even though short fall onto his forehead instead of the spiky way he usually wore it. Sam's hand moved to brush it back from his forehead.

"I should have brought hair wax. You never wear your hair like that." He spoke into the room quietly.

No, that's your job Sasquatch."

Sam startled. He had thought Dean was asleep. He quickly caught himself. He was relieved when he heard his brother's voice and even that hated nickname of his. Sam saw his brother's eyes open although they were merely slits.

"You in pain? Need anything?"

"Nuh", Dean slowly moved his head from side to side. Then he scrutinized his little brother noting the bandage on his forehead. Nodding in that direction, he said, "You okay?"

Sam touched his dressed wound. He had completely forgotten about that. "Yeah, just fine. Nothing wrong that wasn't before." He smiled down at Dean.

"Good. Think I couldn'a handled more weirdo-Sammy", Dean countered sluggishly.

Sam was taken aback for a short moment. Even after this ordeal Dean had smart-ass remarks. "God, and that doc told me you're not outta the woods!"

"You carried me out yourself, Prince Charming." A bright smile crossed Dean's features. And even Sam could not avoid grinning when he recovered from his bafflement.

"Couldn't leave my Sleeping Beauty to the beast."

"That's two different stories, bitch", Dean's voice trailed off as he slowly drifted off again.

Sam gave into the exhaustion as well as he yawned, "Jerk."

The End...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time and reading! You would make me a happy one if you let me know if and how you liked it. However, thank you!**

 **Biensche**


End file.
